


Turtlenecks

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Clothes, Blushing, Fluff, One-Shot, Short, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he didn't want his clothing to become your entertainment for the day he shouldn't have left it at your place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtlenecks

You could not -for the life of you- stop giggling. Currently you stood before the full length mirror that hung from your closet door...wearing one of your boyfriend’s large turtlenecks. 

Gaster was a rather tall skeleton and his turtlenecks almost went to your knees. The sleeves were also much too long for you, not that you cared. It just smelled like him and you couldn't get enough of it. It was like being enveloped like the man.

As creepy as that sounded. 

Your grin widened. It was one of his warm black ones too. You couldn't help but dance around, spinning in front of the mirror. “Oh, he's not getting this back if I can help it.” You smirked. 

“Oh my…”

You froze in place as an all too familiar voice called out softly from the doorway. Slowly, you turned and went bright red as you found Gaster standing there, as you suspected. He was staring back at you, also adorned with a dark grey blush. 

You folded your hands together and chuckled nervously, “Y’know...you left it here, so technically it's fair game...right?”

Gaster had raised a brow ridge in amusement at this and moved forward. You were even redder by the time he stood close, towering over you. 

“If I am being honest, I rather like it when you wear my clothing.” He purred. 

“O-oh.”

“Keep it. I have another black one at home.” 

You gaped, but somehow composed yourself. You refused to lose this game so quietly. 

“How about we trade this for a lab coat instead?” You smirked. 

Gaster choked, coughing quietly with his head bowed. But you could still see the blush. 

Standing up on your tip toes, you whispered to the tall skeleton, “I win.”


End file.
